Always Remember
by Stelra Etnae
Summary: Truly, one learns something new everyday. In search for a book to while away the time, Brook finds instead a pair of Oharan archaeologists and makes a promise he fully intends to keep. (Part 2 of the "Living in Memory" series) (can stand alone)


_**In response to the fantastic response, I present to you this companion piece to Always By His Side! **__**Sarcasticles' wonderful review was the inspiration for this expansion, so again, thank you!**_

_**I shall call this series… the "Living in Memory" collection. As always, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>He had wandered into the library one day, wholly on a whim. It was a peaceful day on the Sunny, and he had suddenly been struck by a desire to sit on the deck with a good book. While the library wasn't one of his usual haunts (skull joke, Yohohoho!), it was perhaps not surprising that he found the room occupied.<p>

The figure sitting on Robin's favorite armchair, calmly flipping through a book, was however not Robin as expected. Instead it was one that could not possibly be mistaken for the slim archaeologist and indeed someone who he had never seen before.

The old man hardly took notice of him, turning a page to continue reading. Brook spared a moment to admire the man's unique hairstyle (it could rival Crocus', really) before shifting his attention to the fair-haired woman who had just approached from the bookshelves and was now leaning over the back of the armchair to look at the older man's reading material.

Brook selected a book from the shelves, occasionally stealing glances at the pair. The man said something quietly that made the lady laugh and tuck her long hair behind an ear, finally giving Brook a full view of her face. Brook's eyes widened (or they would have if he had eyes, yohohoho) at her striking resemblance to their archaeologist.

"Ojou-san, may I see your panties?"

The woman jumped a little at the sudden voice next to her ear. The man was similarly startled, looking up from his book for the first time since Brook had entered. They got over their surprise faster than he expected, however.

"Ah, the Yomi Yomi no Mi, I presume?" the woman smiled. "And no, you may not." Her eyes twinkled, telling him that she was not offended.

"How fascinating," the man mumbled, regarding Brook with curiosity. "The Yomi Yomi no Mi is a Fruit that lacks concrete documentation. To meet a user of the Fruit… And for you to be able to see us, that's definitely an ability I had not considered in relation to it before." The skeleton had seen that bright gleam for knowledge in his crewmate's eyes as well, and it warmed his heart (not that he had one, Yohohoho).

"I do believe that Robin-san has been compiling information on it, and other Fruits as well. I provide what little help that I can."

Pride shone in their eyes as they shared a brief glance, their smiles wistful. "Our Robin is a smart girl."

"That she is." Brook bowed, doffing his hat. "I am Humming Brook, musician of the Straw Hat Pirates. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The woman inclined her head in return. "My name is Nico Olvia. This is Professor Clover. We're archaeologists from Ohara."

"Ohara? Oh my, I've heard of its admirable research, though I'm afraid I never had the chance to visit the place. I do hope to find the time one day."

Clover and Olvia traded a sad look that Brook didn't understand until Clover spoke. "You must be an old pirate. Few people know of Ohara nowadays… Because it no longer exists. Ohara was destroyed in a Buster Call twenty years back."

Brook was silent. "I'm sorry," he finally said, sincerity in his voice.

Olvia shook her head. "Don't be. You didn't know. I'm just glad someone still remembers Ohara as it was. Too much has happened since then."

Still, for an entire island and its population to be wiped out just like that… Twenty years ago, and Olvia looked close in age to how Robin was now. How young had Robin been when her home and everyone she held dear were ripped away from her?

Olvia seemed to be able to read what he was thinking, for she was smiling when he met her eyes again, that hauntingly beautiful half-sad smile that he had seen before on Robin's face. "You're a good man, Brook. Could you accept our selfish request? Please, look after Robin for us."

"I have every intention of doing so, even if you hadn't asked it of me. She is my precious nakama now. Not just for me, for all of us. You can rest easy that she is in good company."

Both historians' eyes had grown moist. Clover even extracted a large polka-dotted handkerchief to dab at his cheek. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Still, I just have one more question, Olvia-san."

She nodded in acknowledgement, eyebrows rising a fraction in curiosity.

Brook's face was a picture of complete seriousness. "May I see your panties?"

Olvia burst out laughing. "The answer is still no." She bopped him mock-reprovingly on the arm with the book she was holding.

Brook caught the book as it fell. When he looked up again, the pair was gone, almost as if they had never been there.

He glanced down at the title in his hand. "Myths and tales of West Blue", was it? Well, he could do far worse for a mid-afternoon light read. Smiling, he looked over at where the sun cast dancing patterns onto the wooden floor as it streamed in through the window, bright like Olvia's tinkling laugh. It was a lovely sunny day, perhaps he ought to put on some sunblock? Oh but he had no skin to tan, Yohohoho! Humming cheerfully, he tucked the book under an arm and headed back up to the deck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews are, as always, very much appreciated! I don't have much inspiration for the rest right now, unfortunately, but it would be nice to see who you might be interested in seeing next in this one-shot collection, so do include it in your review. <strong>__**Till next time!**_


End file.
